Dog of the military
by LapisPhilosophorum
Summary: Under the command of Fuhrer Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye is sent to personally investigate an espionage ring in the north whilst Edward is faced with a dark desire for Riza as a mother and lover in one.
1. Chapter 1

"Edward," Hawkeye said aloud.

Ed sat up in the office couch and replied groggily; Huh?

"Ed I need to ask a favor of you, everyone here at Central is too busy and you have had very little to do since your last escapade."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean, huh!"

"Will you help me?"

"I guess so," Ed grumbled.

"Good," Hawkeye said with a slight grin.

"Whatever, Lieutenant."

"Need I remind you of the rank that you so blatantly disregard?"

"Yeah, yeah that bastard Mustang reminds me constantly."

Mustang spoke up from behind his desk; "This bastard happens to be the King Fuhrer."

Riza turned back to Ed and told him; "My place, 5pm."

Everyone in the room turned to look at Hawkeye then at Ed in disbelief. Roy gave Ed the sternest look.

When Ed realized what Roy's gaze was insinuating, he began to gloat loudly.

"Yep! Me and the Lieutenant here, we got a date this evening, better luck next time Mustang!"

Riza walked behind the couch and bent over to whisper in Ed's ear: "Not on your life Dear." After which, she proceeded to slap Ed upside the back of his head with a resounding twack that made the Good Colonel laugh himself out of his chair and onto his ass. Breda sighed and Havoc said with gusto; "Ooh tough break kid!"

Ed peeled himself off the ground, yelling: "What the hell was that for!"

Riza replied, "You got fresh."

Ed grumbled under his breath and left the office.

Once the door slammed shut again, Mustang went back to his paperwork and Riza did the same.

Breda spoke now; "I see how you act towards him Lieutenant, like you're his mother, but in his eyes you're a lover. I could tell by the way he acted just a second ago.

Mustang was distracted with his paperwork so Riza replied in a hushed voice; "I know,but he is 22 already, by all rights I could be a lover to him but I don't know if that's what he wants."

Breda retorted; "Maybe he wants both a mother and a lover, Riza."

Riza was taken aback by this concept and yet somehow she felt as if such a dual role relationship was what Edward needed most, whether he knew it or not.

That night, at 5pm, Edward was standing at Riza's apartment door, wearing his military uniform much to his pride. It had been 10 years since he and his brother Alphonse had began their ordeal. Al had ultimately been given his body back and Ed was able to regain his arm at least. Within the last 10 years Edward had lived a somewhat sedentary lifestyle; proper military training, some "growing up" and a tumultuous hunt for love ending each time in despair. Few women made Edward feel loved the way Riza did; in that strange motherly love kind of way. Ed never admitted so but he did in fact desire Riza very much so for that one reason alone.

A mother and a lover in one beautiful woman, Ed asked aloud to no one in particular.

His back to Riza's apartment door, Ed spun around startled as the apartment door opened with a slight groan.

Riza gazed at him from the doorway; "You talk to yourself often Edward?"

Ed saluted her clumsily, "No ma'am."

Whilst Ed still acted childish in the presence of the public, when alone with Lieutenant Hawkeye, he always showed her the utmost respect.

"At ease Seargeant Elric."

Thank you Ma'am, Ed bumbled.

"Please come in Edward," Riza motioned warmly with an open hand.

This gesture was one that Ed took great comfort in, given that it was the hand of one so special as Miss Riza Hawkeye herself.

Riza stepped aside and motioned Edward into the small apartment.

"Permission to speak candidly Ma'am?" Ed asked steadily.

Hawkeye shot a soft glance at Ed and replied: "Granted."

"Thank you Ma'am. What exactly is it you wanted to see me about?"

"You're quick to get to business Edward."

"I had thought this business was going to be military related, actually." Ed replied with a sigh.

"It isn't Edward, relax."

"Alright." Ed replied.

His eyes softening and exhaustion ebbing into his posture, Ed recognized the familiar feeling of Riza Hawkeye's loving, almost motherly presence.

This night was, in Ed's mind, to be one of the utmost sensual taboos, one that didn't involve desecrating Alchemy and it's role in the modern world.

"I'm going away for awhile Ed, I'm leaving tonight."

"Huh?" Ed was dazed.

The look in Ed's eyes struck Riza as familiar to her. Every time the young man had fallen for another girl, he had the same star-crazed look in his eye.

"Edward, I need to go take care of some military matters up North. I'm leaving tonight."

"What? Why? I mean, what do you need me here for?"

"Black Hayate, he needs looking after, not to mention various odd-jobs need doing in my absence. I figured I could count on you Edward."

The "look" glimmered once more in Edwards citrine eyes.

"Uh huh, you can count on me Lieutenant!"

Ed saluted gallantly.

"I left a list on the counter by the stove that has all the instruction you may need throughout the next 2 days. Thank you Edward."

Riza ruffled Ed's hair and then kissed his forehead.

"Thank you Edward."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A cool breeze blew through the darkened streets of Amestris' Central command. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye pulled the apartment complex door shut behind her as she stepped out onto the street.

Her mind racing, Riza could barely comprehend the thoughts as they blew through her consciousness.

Edward, a lover? Could it truly be that he was interested in her?

So Edward had in fact been interested in her, the thought making her quiver.

She felt a strange mixture of lust and a desire to provide Edward with what he had been yearning for throughout the years.

Another breeze blew through the street, ruffling the Lieutenant's uniform and startling her out of her revery.

Edward, forbidden to her or not, she had work to attend to.

"Besides, she thought aloud, the young man does have a knack for the taboo things in this world."

Riza quivered once more, though not from the cold night's air and she headed off towards Central's train station.

Back in Riza's apartment…

Ed walked over to the counter and picked up the list and read,

_Edward, the tasks below are to be completed before my return._

_Make sure Hayate is fed, watered and walked regularly._

_Clean out my spare room, all of it must be thrown out, if you want something you happen across in there, it's yours. Burn the rest otherwise._

_Field strip and clean my rifle. _

Ed looked up from the paper and spoke aloud, "house-cleaning?"

Turning the sheet of paper over to check for any more information, Ed noticed that there was in fact a small note scrawled there.

The note read:

"_Edward, you may sleep in the living room on the fold out bed in the couch. Also, I left a few coins on the coffee table for you to get some food. Please try to eat more than usual, you've been looking thin lately." _

Ed blushed at the thoughtful, almost doting message that he had read.

Folding the paper for future reference and placing it inside his uniform pocket, Ed walked past the table in the dining room/kitchen area and into the small utilitarian living room.

Sure enough, there was a handful of gold coins lying on the table.

In fact there was enough gold to feed 6 men for a week. Ed bore disdain towards taking the money in order to feed himself.

He was selfish much of his life, he hated himself for it to some extent still.

That it was Riza's money lying there for his benefit made him sick to his stomach.

He didn't deserve her kindness. Though, undoubtedly she would insist it was payment for his services.

Had Fuhrer Mustang not redistributed the military's wealth to various city repair efforts, Ed would have gladly bought his own food instead.

The coins there before Ed were a sign of Riza's motherly affection for him and so he begrudgingly took the money.

Hayate wondered out of the spare room and looked up at Edward with a friendly gaze.

"Let's get you something to eat too, eh Hayate?" Ed said whilst patting the dog's head gently.

Hayate barked happily and padded into the kitchen's far corner where his food bowl sat.


	3. Chapter 3

Dog of the military Pt.3

Riza looked out the window of the traincar, pondering her newest misson.

The vaunted Wall of Briggs was in fact beginning to crumble from the inside out despite Brigadier General Olivier armstrong's best efforts.

Glancing down at the dosier in her lap, Riza scanned over the file looking for further clues to use in her operation.

Looking again out the window, Riza watched the hilly landscape whiz by.

Soon the hills would become mountains and shortly thereafter there would be a snowy blanket over everything.

Meanwhile back in Central, Edward Elric sat in the living room of Riza's apartment.

Ed gazed into the fire in the small hearth in front of him. Hayate layed at his feet snoozing silently on the floor.

Edward had made sure he aquired a fairly large meal to last him the night. Shrimp Lo mein seemed the best choice despite its semi-costly nature.

Edward looked back down at the heaping pile of noodles and he continued to force himself to eat.

As Ed struggled to eat more, Riza's stern but concerned voice crept into his mind saying: "Dont force yourself to eat either Edward, if you make yourself sick trying to eat then you are no better off. Eat what you can when you can. Save leftover food for later. Besides, eating smaller meals more often throughout the day will give you more benefit without making you sick."

Riza had spoken those very words a ways back.

Ed had been on assignment directing recovery efforts in Liore shortly after his military training, and Riza had noticed him struggling to eat after a long day of heavy lifting.

She had always told him to eat more often as he had been fairly thin from his depressed state of mind.

His resolve was strong but he still suffered emotionally, even at present.

The way Riza had gazed straight through Edward, and how she spoke out of compassion for him when she saw his pain.

_If only I could just explain my desire to her and fall into her protective embrace. _Ed thought to himself_._

Edward feared above all else, rejection.

Riza was always there to comfort him, console him, without making him feel too dependant.

"Who would've thought I'd be here in Riza's apartment, tired but well fed."

Edward got up from the couch and checked Hayate's food and water dishes, topping each off.

Hayate rolled onto his side still sleeping as Edward crept into Riza's bedroom. Somehow it felt natural, as if he was answering some suppresed reflex. Ed knew he didnt have permission to be in the Lieutenant's bedroom but that didn't stop him.

Ed shuffled to Riza's bed and he sat on it for a second then layed down, nestling his face into the pillow.

Riza's scent was of lavender and a slight musk denoting her well trained military figure.

Breathing deeply, Ed pulled the quilted blankets closer and he wept for a short while before falling into a deep sleep.

Whilst Edward slept peacefully, Riza was arriving at Fort briggs.

Dressed in the customary winter gear of the Briggsman, Riza stepped off the train carriage and onto the icy platform, her officer's boots clacking on the frozen planks.

Hawkeye stretched her arms and taught thighs to relieve the tension of having sat for so long.

Her overcoat uniform was decorated with all the appropriate bits and baubles of brass and silver denoting her vast experience.

While most still called Riza "Lieutenant," the title was technically just a term of endearment.

Colonel Mustang, whom now resides in Central as the Fuhrer, appointed his subordinate Riza Hawkeye as Colonel.

Mustang still feared his own whims, especially as Fuhrer. Riza being a Colonel, provided Mustang with someone to overthrow the government should Mustang become corrupted by his innermost desires.

Riza lowered her gaze, deep in thought over how she came to be in her current position let alone her overpowering feelings for young Edward Elric.

A Briggsman, whom had been awaiting Colonel Hawkeye's arrival, noticed her emotions playing across her face, brief though they were.

"Ma'am, I'm Private Jennifer Kaufmann, I'm here to escort you up the mountain.

Permission to speak freely Ma'am?"

Riza looked up and replied curtly: "Granted Private."

"I could not help but notice your expression; I know what you are going through Ma'am."

Riza was taken aback by the Private's acclaimed understanding.

"Colonel, I have seen such a look before, on a woman who was grieving for her son's passing.

This woman was by nature a mother, and while her son was gone, her son's best friend remained. The dead son's friend was a boy of similar age and interests. The grieving mother took this boy in to her home, he was also stricken by grief and they became lovers much to the dismay of the local villagers. But the woman was happier for it."

Riza was aghast at what she had heard. The young female private seemingly read her mind.

The Private offered Riza a cigarette along with an apology for startling her.

Riza whom never smoked, made an exception to calm her frayed nerves.

"Thanks Private, perhaps you are right in your claim to clairvoyance but, how can that be?"

Private Kaufmann looked up at Riza and replied: "Colonel, I'm the Electro-Alchemist. All things electro-magnetic are at my disposal, including the human brain"


End file.
